Experimentando la paternidad
by Alisson00
Summary: Dicen que la práctica es mil veces mejor que la teoría ¿Qué pensaran Ranma y Akane de esta frase ante un suceso inesperado?
1. La familia crece

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**La familia crece**

Es un día común en el dojo Tendo, se ve a un par de mujeres encargarse de las labores domésticas, ya no solo Kasumi se preocupa de atender la casa, ahora recibe la ayuda de Nodoka. La señora Saotome se mudó a la residencia Tendo dos meses después de la gran boda fallida, tras enterarse de la maldición que sufría su vástago. Aunque los hombres Saotome temían la reacción de tan particular dama ante semejante noticia, ella afrontó el problema de buena manera, solo Genma fue víctima de su enojo sufriendo múltiples lesiones por la katana, teniendo que permanecer varios días en la consulta del doctor Tofú. En cambio Ranma fue el más beneficiado, ya que su madre consiguió la cura de la maldición. Cómo la obtuvo sigue siendo un misterio, sin embargo todos los que cayeron en las pozas de Yusenkyo, amigos y rivales, pudieron librarse de la maldición.

-Querida se nos hará tarde para tu cita con la modista- Señalaba preocupada Nodoka a Kasumi.

La mayor de los Tendo estaba planificando su boda, se casaría con el amable doctor Tofú. Un día cuando los astros se conjugaron el tímido galeno fue capaz de declarar sus sentimientos a la mujer, quien visiblemente emocionada reconoció su amor secreto y aceptó gustosa en convertirse en su esposa. Todos estaban asombrados, nadie imaginó que algo así pudiese pasar. Sin embargo, todos los apoyaron para que formaran su propia familia, el más contento era Soun quien sabía que su pequeña Kasumi estaría en buenas manos con tan buen hombre.

-No sé preocupe tía, Nabiki está por bajar estaba terminando de arreglarse para acompañarnos-

-Hija mía debes elegir un vestido precioso, pero no sigas los consejos de tu hermana. Sus gustos para vestir a veces son muy atrevidos- Se quejaba el patriarca Tendo mientras mantenía un duelo con su eterno amigo Genma en una partida de shogi.

-¡Te escuché papá! Mis gustos están a la moda, y asesoraré a Kasumi en esto- Nabiki ingresaba a la sala lista para salir de compras.

-Es una pena que Akane no pueda acompañarnos, sería lindo que todas las mujeres de la casa pudiéramos compartir este momento- Dijo la señora Saotome.

-Sí, pero mi hermanita y mi cuñadito están en la escuela y no pueden perder clases. Por cierto papá y tío Genma encárguense de ellos cuando lleguen-

La relación de los prometidos más famosos de Nerima no ha evolucionado como sus padres desearían, aunque sus constantes discusiones se han reducido, ninguno de los dos se ha declarado, por lo tanto siguen siendo acechados por las autoproclamadas prometidas y múltiples pretendientes. Ambos jóvenes están cursando el último año de preparatoria, Ranma cumplió los 18 años, sus rasgos aniñados desaparecieron, en su lugar se ve a un hombre de aproximadamente 1,90 de estatura, con músculos desarrollados producto del intenso entrenamiento al que se somete en forma constante. Su rostro causa suspiros a varias féminas, ya que muestra una mandíbula cuadrada con barba incipiente, unos ojos de un azul profundo y esa sonrisa torcida tan atractiva.

Akane por su parte tiene 17 años, no ha crecido mucho, casi mantiene la misma estatura que cuando conoció a Ranma, eso es causa de bastantes peleas entre los prometidos, ya que el joven Saotome no resiste la tentación de hacerla enfadar con el tema, incluso llegó a apodarla como "pequeña" para acentuar su diferencia de tamaño. Aunque la peliazul no haya logrado una mayor altura, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado a la perfección, lamentablemente para Ranma que debe lidiar día a día con una manada de pervertidos seguidores. La muchacha es toda una diosa, con caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, sus piernas y trasero están tonificados por su entrenamiento y hábitos de corredora. Sus pechos son del tamaño ideal para el ojiazul que en más de una ocasión se ha perdido en contemplarlos. Pero sin duda su mejor arma es ese rostro tallado a mano, con enormes ojos color chocolate, una nariz respingada y esos labios llenos y rosados. En resumen una sublime tentación para el género masculino y una obsesión para su prometido.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ayer volvieron a discutir, y no sé por qué- Soun ya estaba cansado de que los jóvenes de la familia no aceptaran casarse y siguieran con la rutina de la negación.

-Ya te dije papá, discutieron porque mi cuñadito sufrió un ataque de celos. Al parecer otro compañero de escuela intentó invitar a salir a Akane, pero antes que ella se negara como siempre, interfirió Ranma. Por lo menos esa información me confirmaron mis contactos-

- ¡Basta de conversación! ¡Queridas se nos hace tarde!- gritó la señora Saotome tomando del brazo a ambas chicas y llevándolas hacia el exterior.

-Adiós papá. Adiós tío- Se despidió Kasumi a la distancia.

Cuando las mujeres salían apresuradas del dojo se toparon con un bulto en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta de entrada. Nabiki visiblemente curiosa se agachó para verificar de qué se trataba, no pudo reprimir un gemido al descubrir que envuelta en varias mantas de colores se encontraba una niña de no más de 4 años durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

-Realmente no puedo creer que después de todo el día entre averiguaciones y exámenes médicos, regresemos al dojo con una niña en brazos- Para la mediana de los Tendo los hechos de las últimas horas no se podrían catalogar como normales, ella era consciente que la vida en Nerima y particularmente la de su familia no era común, pero que algo así se les presentase era inverosímil. Después de descubrir que una pequeña niña fue abandonada en la puerta del dojo, porque no había otra explicación para aquello; ya que la bebé llevaba una mochila con algunos útiles de aseo y su mamadera, todos se dirigieron a la delegación más cercana. En ese lugar les tomaron declaración, buscaron en los registros si se reportaba algún niño perdido pero en el sistema nada figuraba. Después apareció un médico quien verificó el estado de la niña, quien por suerte estaba bien de salud solo un poco baja de peso, según el especialista ella no tendría más de tres años.

La pequeña hablaba muy poco, cuando le preguntaron su nombre no supo que responder, así que Kasumi decidió llamarla Ashi, a lo cual la niña aplaudió contentísima. Tampoco pudo decir el nombre de su madre o padre, en síntesis no existía ningún antecedente que ayudara a saber quién era y de donde provenía. Le tomaron una fotografía junto con describir sus rasgos físicos, era una niña de piel blanca, pelo rizado hasta los hombros de un color negro muy oscuro, ojos café con un singular lunar en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Dónde se quedará la pequeña hasta que logren encontrar a sus padres?- Preguntó angustiado Soun, la recientemente bautizada Ashi le robó el corazón, la pequeña era tan linda y adorable, como sus hijas cuando eran unos bebes.

-En este momento lo más probable que la lleven a un refugio de menores, todavía no me confirman, la asistente social debe darme instrucciones- Comentó el delegado de la estación de policía.

-¿Pero esos lugares son seguros?¿La atenderán bien? Es tan delicada a esta edad ¿La cuidarán bien?- La señora Saotome no estaba convencida de si era correcto enviar a Ashi a ese sitio.

-Estimada señora, es el único lugar a donde podemos enviarla. No puede quedarse en la delegación. En los refugios de menores hay de todo, están bastante colapsados, la infraestructura no es suficiente para la cantidad de niños que llegan ahí-

-¡Entonces no la cuidarán adecuadamente! ¡Soun no podemos permitir eso!-

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿delegado existe la posibilidad de hacernos cargo de la pequeña hasta que encuentren a sus familiares?-

Y es así como retornaban al dojo con Ashi en brazos de tía Nodoka, después de firmar una serie de documentos para acceder a la custodia temporal. Por lo menos la reputación de su padre ayudó a agilizar el proceso, mal que mal Soun Tendo era conocido en la zona, y no se cuestionaría su honor y responsabilidad. Lamentablemente por el imprevisto la cita con la modista tuvo que cancelarse.

-Linda Ashi solo te falta conocer a mi varonil hijo Ranma y a Akane-

-Kane- Repitió la niña muy emocionada, estaba contenta por tener a tanta gente brindándole su atención.

-¡Qué inteligente! Ahora di Ranma-

-Anma-

-No, no, no…Ranma- Dijo despacio la mujer.

-Anma- Volvió a repetir la pequeña.

-Al parecer sus familiares no le han incentivado a que aprenda a hablar, no se ha desarrollado normalmente. Mi preciosa di papá y mamá- Intentó hacerla participar Kasumi.

-Papá…Mamá- Dijo Ashi con una gran sonrisa en su diminuto rostro.

-Ensénenle cosas más entretenidas- Nabiki estaba cansada y tenía hambre, su humor no era el mejor, no por causa de la niña, al contrario le pareció la mejor decisión traerla con ellos- Ya sé…Ashi mira a tía Nabiki- Al tener la atención de la pequeña la instó a repetir- Papá Ranma y mamá Akane-

-Papá Anma…mamá Kane-

-¡Familia tengo una gran idea!- La reina de los negocios entró en escena.

* * *

-¡Llegamos¡- Gritaba Genma en la entrada. Se escucharon pasos desde la planta superior dirigiéndose a la sala. Ranma y Akane llegaban al mismo tiempo para recibir a la familia.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¡ Nos tenían preocupados!. No dejaron ninguna nota, no sabíamos que les pudo haber pasado- Decía angustiada la menor de los Tendo, al llegar a su hogar junto a su prometido, no encontraron a nadie y eso no era habitual. Pasaban las horas y no tenían noticias de sus padres y hermanas.

-Tranquila hija tuvimos que salir- Soun Tendo sonreía confiado, como conocedor de un gran secreto.

-¿Todos juntos?- Cuestionó la peliazul.

-Así es, hola hermanita y cuñadito- Ingresó a la sala la castaña con una dulce compañía. Los aludidos se voltearon al escuchar su voz.

-¿Por qué tienes una niña en brazos?- Preguntó Ranma ante la escena.

Nabiki se aproximó a ellos con una curiosa Ashi que observaba a los prometidos con sus enormes ojos.

-Chicos les presentó a Ashi el nuevo integrante de la familia- Puso a la niña en brazos de Akane, quien la recibió confundida- Hermosa Ashi te presento a tu mamá Akane y papá Ranma-

-Mamá Kane y Papá Anma-

**No me lancen tomates, pero se me alojó esta descabellada idea en mi mente y tuve que desarrollarla. Si fueran tan amables de comentar, para saber sus opiniones ¿les gusta o no?.¿Sigo con la historia?.**

**Besos enormes**

**Alisson**


	2. Asumiendo Responsabilidades

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Asumiendo responsabilidades**

Nabiki se aproximó a ellos con una curiosa Ashi que observaba a los prometidos con sus enormes ojos.

-Chicos les presentó a Ashi el nuevo integrante de la familia- Puso a la niña en brazos de Akane, quien la recibió confundida- Hermosa Ashi te presento a tu mamá Akane y papá Ranma-

-Mamá Kane y Papá Anma- dijo la pequeña saltando emocionada entre los brazos de la peliazul.

Ambos prometidos sufrieron unos segundos de desconcierto, no se movían, ni siquiera eran capaces de articular palabra alguna. El primero en recuperarse fue el menor de los Saotome quien se atrincheró en la pared más cercana gritando como loco- ¡Estás demente Nabiki! ¡Esa niña no es mía! ¡No soy el padre! ¡Yo nunca…!¡No es mi hija!-

-No seas tonto Ranma, yo no dije que Ashi fuera solo tuya. Fui muy específica en decir que ambos son sus padres, no solo tú también Akane- Con la seguridad de quien domina la situación, e internamente muy divertida del paranoico comportamiento de su cuñadito, se sentó en la sala a esperar el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo…Akane…nosotros!¡Ahhh!- El muchacho respiraba agitado, sus oídos le zumbaban, su cerebro estaba bloqueado.

-¡Ranma cállate! Asustas a la niña- La peliazul se percató que en sus brazos la bebé estaba a punto de llorar, con sus manitas se afirmaba a su blusa como buscando protección. La escena la enterneció y la acunó más fuerte para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Ashi tú abuelo Soun no dejará que tú papi se comporte como un loco. ¡Saotome! Dígale algo a su hijo-

-Ranma no te comportes así, yo te he enseñado a ser un buen padre y responsable de tus actos- Genma emitió su elaborado discurso para estas ocasiones.

-Cállate viejo, no tienes moral para decirme aquello- Un poco más controlado el artista marcial intentaba sopesar sus opciones, su supuesta hija era mimada por su marimacho, quien decidió tomar asiento junto a Nabiki.

-Ahora nos explicarán de qué se trata todo este asunto. Es más que obvio que Ashi no es hija mía, si lo fuese tendría que haberla tenido a los 13 o 14 años, y créanme que recordaría algo así. Así que no intenten engañarnos- Akane tomaba las riendas del asunto, al parecer ella era la única sensata del lugar, ya que su prometido hiperventilaba, y ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

-No intentaba engañarlos, solo que no pude evitar bromear con tu futuro esposo, es tan ingenuo- La castaña brindó su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

Ranma al escuchar las palabras de su cuñada, entendió que todo era una broma de mal gusto, y ya más tranquilo tomó asiento junto a Akane, donde una inocente niña de hermosos ojos café lo miraba atenta- Entonces explícate, no estoy de humor para tus juegos Nabiki-

-Es una larga historia, todo empezó en la mañana cuando íbamos a la cita con la modista…- Después de varios minutos de relatar todo lo acontecido, donde toda la familia participó dando sus comentarios, los menores de la familia entendieron la presencia de la pequeña.

-¿Entienden ahora por qué no pudimos dejarla en la delegación?- Ambos aludidos respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza- Además es un ángel tan lindo, ¿cierto Ashi?, tu quieres mucho a tu abuela Nodoka ¿verdad?- La respuesta obtenida fue una risa contagiosa de la niña- Es tan risueña, ¿cómo no quererte?-

-En todo caso, lo referido a su reciente paternidad es cierto. Ustedes son temporalmente sus nuevos padres- La mediana de los Tendo esperaba un nuevo ataque de pánico de Ranma.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Papá?- cuestionaba amenazante la peliazul al patriarca de la familia.

-Hija no te enojes, Nodoka sería tan amable de explicarle a los muchachos- El hombre prefirió cuidar su integridad física y dar la responsabilidad de transmitir la noticia a la mujer, al fin y al cabo sabía que nadie era capaz de oponerse a la señora Saotome.

-Por supuesto, Ranma, Akane como sus padres hemos decidido que sería adecuado que ustedes experimenten la responsabilidad de ser papás, por eso estarán a cargo de Ashi. Tienen que encargarse de vestirla, bañarla, darle de comer y compartir tiempo con ella. Nosotros les ayudaremos cuando tengan que ir a la escuela, pero desde este momento la pequeña es totalmente dependiente de ustedes- Finalizó su discurso con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero mamá no es…- El ojiazul no pudo terminar su alegato porque un leve movimiento de la katana lo detuvo.

-¿Alguna duda querido?- Preguntó Nodoka.

-Nada, nada mamá todo muy claro- Una sonrisa nerviosa acompañó su frase.

-¡Yo sabía que les encantaría la idea!. Kasumi es hora de preparar la cena- Ambas mujeres se levantaron para encargarse de alimentar a la familia- Por cierto hijo, podrías demostrarle a tu prometida lo varonil que eres, quizás Ashi tenga un hermanito muy pronto-

-¡Mamá!- Ranma sumamente avergonzado con su rostro encendido como un farol no sabía como responder a esa sugerencia. Él estaba más que dispuesto en practicar con su Akane para en un futuro tener una familia, pero eso nunca lo reconocería frente a todos.

Toda la familia se retiró de la sala para encargarse de sus asuntos, dejando solo al par de jóvenes que intentaban asimilar la actual situación.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Akane?- El artista marcial necesitaba conocer el punto de vista de su prometida, que tuviera alguna idea en mente para enfrentar esta nueva jugada de su loca familia.

-No lo sé…Mírala es tan linda…y se queda tan tranquila en mis brazos, es como si me conociera desde siempre- No podía apartar la mirada de la pequeña, todos sus gestos y movimientos la cautivaban. Un instinto maternal comenzó a surgir de la peliazul.

-Ehhh…si tú lo dices…por lo menos no está llorando. Akane debemos devolver a la niña a la delegación, nuestros padres están locos al pensar que tenemos que criarla. No es nuestra responsabilidad-

-Eso es Ashi ¿quieres saltar?- Ignorando a su prometido la muchacha movía de arriba hacia abajo a la bebé quien estaba encantada por el nuevo juego.

-Akane, ¡Akane! Te estoy hablando…¡Deja de jugar a la mamá!- Gritó el joven molesto de que su bella marimacho no tomara en serio la problemática en la que estaban envueltos.

-No grites, a Ashi no le gusta eso…¿Verdad mi amor que Ranma es un gritón?.Pero no te preocupes, tú mami Akane te cuidará- Le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla para afirmar sus palabras, gesto que la niña le devolvió con una serie de besos en la cara.

-¡Deja eso!¡No es tu hija! Yo no pienso hacerme responsable de ella- Con brazos cruzados y con una postura a la defensiva Ranma se enfrentó a su prometida.

La aludida lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, después de frotarse la sien con su mano derecha sinónimo de que su paciencia estaba agotándose, se puso de pie con Ashi en sus brazos. Pero antes de retirarse se armó de valor para dar su respuesta- Esta bien, si esa es tu decisión la respeto. Pero no voy a dejarla sola…sé que nuestra familia no es normal y que no es lógico que dos adolescente cuiden a una niña de tres años, pero…pero ella está sola…no la abandonaré…la cuidaré hasta que aparezcan sus padres. Si quieres formar parte de esto serás bienvenido, en caso contrario no interfieras- Sin esperar respuesta se encaminó a su habitación.

-_"¿Cómo puede aceptar esta locura? No es su hija…no somos sus padres…aunque…la niña es muy tierna, y entiendo que está sola, incluso existe la posibilidad que la hayan abandonado…Realmente nuestros padres no tienen remedio, imponernos la paternidad, si ni siquiera somos adultos, somos dos jóvenes…No estoy preparado para esto…Pero Akane se escuchaba tan segura…acaso ella se ha planteado tener hijos…¿nuestros…nuestros hijos?…Que locuras pienso, como vamos a tener un bebé, si no somos capaces de darnos un simple beso…¡No sé qué hacer!"-_ Con ambas manos se sujetaba la cabeza, y caminaba en círculos en la sala.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya el gran Ranma le teme a una pequeña, quien lo diría- Nabiki apoyada en la entrada del pasillo se dirigía a Ranma con su habitual despreocupación.

-No digas tonterías, yo no le temo a la niña-

-Y si no es a Ashi, ¿A quién le temes?...Eres un cobarde Saotome, nunca lo imaginé de ti…¿Te comportarías de la misma manera si Akane estuviese esperando un hijo tuyo?, ¿La dejarías sola con la responsabilidad?. ¿Participarías en la creación de un bebé pero no asumirías sus cuidados?.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás dejaría sola a Akane con nuestro bebé!-El ojiazul detuvo su andar y fulminó con la mirada a su cuñada por insinuar semejante barbaridad.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó escéptica-

- Ni siquiera lo dudes-

-¿Entonces?-

-Seré el padre temporal de Ashi, al final tengo que proteger a la niña de tu hermana. Quizás la envenene con la comida, no sepa como bañarla o vestirla…Lo haré por el bien de la pequeña-

-Si tú lo dices…-Un fuerte golpe proveniente del segundo piso se escuchó en la planta baja, Ranma visiblemente preocupado corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su prometida, seguido de Nabiki.

-¡¿Akane estás bien?!- El artista marcial entró a la recámara sin tocar la puerta, la primera imagen que vislumbró fue a Ashi sentada en la cama de su prometida mirando atentamente hacia el closet, lo que provocó que el muchacho dirigiera su vista hacia el lugar. Ahí se encontraba su tormento personal en el suelo, con una serie de cajas y ropas desperdigadas en el piso.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- Preguntó el ojiazul acercándose hacia el desorden.

-Estaba intentando sacar la ropa que usaba cuando era pequeña, estaban guardadas en estas cajas. Ashi necesita un cambio de ropa- Apartando la serie de objetos desparramados por la habitación Akane se puso en pie para continuar con su búsqueda.

-Sí que eres torpe pequeña marimacho- Comentó el ojiazul cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, en su típica pose de despreocupación.

-¡Cállate no pedí tu opinión! ¿Además que estás haciendo en mi habitación? No te he invitado-

-Entré porque escuché un ruido, y pensé que a la niña le pudo haber ocurrido algo. ¡Con una madre como tú nunca se sabe!-

-¡Yo no permitiría que nada malo le pasara!. Ya te dije que me haré responsable de ella, no te necesito-

-¡Niños basta! No es correcto que discutan enfrente de su hija, no es un buen ejemplo para ella- Intervino la matriarca Saotome. Los jóvenes de la familia se voltearon hacia la puerta y fueron testigo de cómo toda su familia estaba pendiente de su conversación, mientras que Ashi los miraba entretenida desde su cómoda posición en la cama.

-Lo sentimos- Respondieron al unísono, sintiéndose avergonzados por su comportamiento.

-Akane querida, no debes preocuparte por la ropa de mi nieta. Mañana cuando vuelvan de la escuela irán de compras. Aunque de todas formas podríamos utilizar ciertas prendas que usabas cuando eras una niña.

-¿De compras?. ¿Pero de dónde sacaremos el dinero?- Preguntó el joven artista marcial, intentando hacer cuentas mentales sobre los posibles gastos que el ser padre le significarían.

-No te preocupes cuñadito. Entre tía Nodoka y yo solventaremos los gastos, y antes que digas algún comentario sobre mi persona, te comunico que lo hago sin segundas intenciones. Considero a Ashi como un nuevo integrante de esta peculiar familia, así que no lo hago por interés.

-Mi hija es tan considerada con su familia, estoy orgullo de ti Nabiki-Con lágrimas en los ojos Soun abrazaba a la castaña.

-Ya, ya, me dejarás toda mojada con tus lágrimas. Lo hago solo por esta vez, no te acostumbres papá.

-Por cierto debemos acomodar a Akane en su nueva habitación antes de la cena- Comentó dulcemente la mayor de los Tendo.

-¿Mi nueva habitación?-

-Claro querida, Ashi ya está grande para dormir acompañada de un adulto. Así que pensamos que lo mejor es que te instalaras en la habitación de Ranma, al fin de cuentas es tu prometido y futuro esposo, y tienen nuestro permiso para compartir recámara o algo más….-Nodoka estaba convencida que la relación de la pareja mejoraría si lograran liberar ciertas inhibiciones.

-¡Pero tía..Eso no es justo!...Yo dormiré con Ashi en mi cama- La peliazul con sus mejillas encendidas por las insinuaciones de su amorosa suegra, intentaba razonar con ella.

-Nada de peros…Ya he hablado, no quiero quejas al respecto. Además tu padre también está de acuerdo. ¿Verdad Soun?.

-Claro..claro totalmente de acuerdo. Lo que usted diga Nodoka es lo mejor para los muchachos-

-Pero no es justo..yo-

-No hay nada malo en que compartan el futón de Ramna, es bastante grande. La habitación es amplia, y como Genma y yo nos cambiamos al primer piso, tendrán privacidad. Deberías aceptarlo tranquilamente como mi hijo, él no se ha opuesto- El aludido estaba rojo como un tomate y en estado de stock por la orden de su madre. Obviamente que no pondría reparos pensaba la joven.

-Ya que todo quedó aclarado, la pequeña necesita un baño. ¿Akane te encargas por favor?. Yo buscaré un pijama para ella.

-Está bien Kasumi- Sin poder discutir tomó a Ashi en brazos rumbo al baño. Toda la familia retornó a sus quehaceres, menos un artista marcial que estaba paralizado en la habitación de su prometida.

* * *

-Yo sabía que te encantaría el baño. A mí me fascina el agua caliente relajan los músculos- Con sumo cuidado y esmero la peliazul secaba el cuerpo delgado de su hija adoptiva, mientras que ella se dejaba acicalar sin rechistar.

-Baaañño- Intentaba pronunciar la pequeña-

-Sí un delicioso baño para mi niña. Aunque no me gusta que estés tan delgada…pero no te preocupes con la comida que te preparará tu tía y abuela pronto estarás recuperada-Aprovechó la distracción de Ashi con un cepillo para ponerle ropa de dormir de Nabiki cuando era una bebé, que consistía en un pantalón largo y camiseta, ambos de color rosado pálido.

-Ahora estás lista para tomar tu leche y dormir…Ojalá para mí fuera tan sencillo, no sé qué haré si tengo que dormir con Ranma-

-Papá Anma-

-Sí tu papá…bueno si él quiere. Te digo un secreto Ranma me confunde, a veces tengo ganas de abofetearlo…pero otras solo quiero decirle lo que siento…lo quiero tanto- Después de su reducida confesión emitió un sonoro suspiró que acaparó la atención de la niña.

-Papá Anma quero anto-

* * *

Apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana, se ve a un apuesto muchacho enfocando su mirada azul marina en una hermosa joven que concentrada daba su mamadera a la pequeña. La escena era enternecedora, un extraño anhelo se instauró en su corazón al imaginarse que aquella imagen reflejaría un futuro…su futuro con la mujer elegida. La voz de su tormento personal lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Ya te tomaste toda tu leche, ahora es tiempo que duermas. Mi cama es cómoda, sé que te gustará. Intentó colocar a la niña sobre el colchón pero ella se resistía a soltar su agarre en su ropa-

-Mi mamá dijo que la mecieras en tus brazos para que se duerma, y luego la pusieras en tu cama-

-Ya lo sé- Siguiendo las instrucciones estuvo cerca de 10 minutos con Ashi intentando que cerrara sus ojitos para dormir, pero la pequeña solo la miraba atentamente sin intenciones de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo- Es inútil, no quiere dormir- Se quejó la muchacha.

-Es que no lo haces bien…la meces muy rápido-Aportó el joven con su típica arrogancia.

-Ya que tanto sabes Saotome, encárgate de hacerla dormir mientras que voy a por más leche por si tiene más hambre- Le pasó a su _hija _con cuidado y salió de la habitación.

-Tú madre no se toma muy bien mis consejos…es una testaruda, enojona, violenta aunque ahora no lo es tanto. Si la hubieses conocido hace dos años atrás, incluso a ti te daría miedo- Mientras le hablaba se paseaba por la pieza meciéndola suavemente- Yo no sé como los hombres se fijan en ella…bueno es un poco linda, a veces, cuando sonríe…cuando te mira con esos hermosos ojos…uno se pierde en ellos, o cuando se acerca y sientes ese olor tan agradable y el calor de su cuerpo tan reconfortante…aunque pocas veces puedo tenerla entre mis brazos…solo cuando hay peligro- Bajó la vista a su diminuta carga, quien se chupaba su dedo pulgar izquierdo y lo miraba atentamente como entendiendo todo lo que él le comentaba, pero a la vez luchaba con sus párpados que poco a poco se querían cerrar. Por acto reflejo la pequeña levantó su mano libre y le acarició el mentón.

-Papá Anma quero anto-Logró pronunciar antes que el sueño la venciera. Ranma asombrado por sus palabras no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa boba mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de su _hija_.

-Creo que yo también… princesita- Con cuidado la recostó en la cama arropándola.

-Traje más leche por si….

-Shhhh…no hagas ruido, logré que se durmiera.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Akane no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad-

-Tengo talento con los niños. ¿Acaso lo dudabas pequeña?- Le respondió enfatizando el "pequeña", para molestarla por su estatura, a él le encantaba usar ese nuevo apodo.

-Engreído- Susurró la muchacha.

* * *

-Yo siempre he dormido en el lado derecho, así que te puedes quedar en el izquierdo- Ranma hacía su mayor esfuerzo para relajarse, y que su prometida no notara su nerviosismo. Él creía tener controlada la nueva situación, e intentó autoconvencerse durante toda la cena que no era tan descabellado compartir cama con su marimacho. Pero esa idea se esfumó de su mente cuando la vio aparecer con ese sentador pijama, consistente en un pantalón corto que dejaba expuestas sus piernas y una camisa que antes era de él, que la había descartado porque le quedó pequeña y que Akane había empezado a usar para dormir. Le daba satisfacción saber que su mujer, mejor dicho futura mujer, usaba su ropa. No podía sacar de su mente lo sensual que se veía, y por supuesto su temperatura corporal subió, comenzando a despertar su entrepierna. Así que optó por meterse en la cama antes de ser descubierto.

-Está bien, me da igual que lado del futón- Intentó que su voz sonara lo más natural posible, nunca pensó que viviría un suceso como aquel, por lo menos no de aquella forma. Ella y él compartiendo espacio para dormir, ni siquiera tenía otro futón para instalar en la habitación, su tía Nodoka se había encargado de desaparecer los que habían, y estaba convencida que su usurera hermana también estaba involucrada. Su familia era todo un caso.

-Tienes que mantener tu distancia, o te moleré a golpes- La muchacha se metió en la cama evitando aproximarse a su prometido.

-No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de tocarte pequeña- Ambos dándose la espalda intentaban dormir, pero los minutos pasaban y no lograban conciliar el sueño. Pero el cansancio hizo mella y los venció.

* * *

Una atmósfera de calidez la envolvía, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y como nunca relajado. No deseaba abrir los ojos, quería quedarse en esa cómoda posición. Se sentía protegida. Un suave soplido estaba localizado en su oído izquierdo, era como una tibia brisa. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con algo desconocido. Sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse, lo que le permitió ser consciente de un peso adicional en su estómago y en su muslo. Intentó moverse pero inmediatamente fue apresada con fuerza, algo duro le presionaba la espalda baja…

**Sé que no me he portado bien con las actualizaciones, y me siento muy avergonzada por ello. Así que mis más sinceras disculpas, en mi defensa puedo decir que estoy en un nuevo proyecto laboral que me ha absorbido mucho tiempo, sé que no es excusa pero quizás eso aminore los cargos…Debo agradecer todos los reviews asociados a esta nueva historia, ¡Me encantaron todos! Espero que este segundo capítulo les guste, espero opiniones….Sobre mi otra historia Descubriéndonos ya esta avanzada….¡y está muy buena! Tengo intenciones de subir un nuevo capi este fin de semana, ojalá lo logre.**

**Besos enormes. Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores por su paciencia.**

**Alisson**


	3. ¿Somos una familia?

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**¿Somos una familia?**

Una atmósfera de calidez la envolvía, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y como nunca relajado. No deseaba abrir los ojos, quería quedarse en esa cómoda posición. Se sentía protegida. Un suave soplido estaba localizado en su oído izquierdo, era como una tibia brisa. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con algo desconocido. Sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse, lo que le permitió ser consciente de un peso adicional en su estómago y en su muslo. Intentó moverse pero inmediatamente fue apresada con fuerza, algo duro le presionaba la espalda baja…Su cerebro intentaba hacer las conexiones, imágenes de ella sosteniendo a Ashi, bañándola y alimentándola se proyectaron en su mente, su nueva habitación, el tener que dormir con Ranma…Ranma ese calor adicional que percibía era generado por su prometido, lo que envolvía su vientre era su fuerte brazo, una pierna de él la aplastaba, y esa dureza que sentía era…

_"No puede ser, lo que siento es su…está tan pegado a mí que no puede ser otra cosa. Él está excitado mientras duerme ¿por qué?...Debo levantarme sin que se despierte, no sabría cómo enfrentarlo ante lo que acabo de descubrir…Aunque se siente tan bien. ¡No soy una pervertida!, debo sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza"_

Un movimiento de su prometido la alertó, intentó regular su respiración y cerró los ojos, fingiendo que dormía. Escuchaba pequeños sonidos en su oído, que provocaron que su temperatura se elevara y su corazón se agitara. Un repentino vaivén en las caderas de Ranma casi le saca un gemido, cuando creyó que todo había terminado sintió nuevamente el movimiento que empujaba el miembro del ojiazul hacia su espalda baja. Él no se detenía y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Un curioso ruido comenzó a escucharse proveniente del pasillo, los agudos sentidos del joven artista marcial se pusieron en alerta despertándolo de inmediato. En ese momento se percató de la suave forma a la que estaba arrimado y del grado de excitación del que era presa. No le extraño descubrir que había tenido otra vez un sueño húmedo, últimamente eran bien frecuentes, todo por culpa de su tormento personal, ni en sus sueños podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pero esta vez era más intenso y más real como si ella estuviera con él…Y ahí sus pensamientos se despejaron, en verdad la tenía en su futón.

-Maldición- Susurró el joven, y se separó de la peliazul, ese alejamiento le provocó mucho dolor en su zona baja, necesitaba aliviarse.

_"Akane me mata si se entera de lo que estaba haciendo…No era consciente pensé que era un sueño, un dulce y placentero sueño"_

El ruido volvió a sentirse, y esta vez fue mucho más intenso y claro, sin duda alguna era un llanto. La menor de los Tendo se sentó presurosa en el futón- ¡Ashi está llorando!- Sin mirar a su prometido se levantó- ¡Voy a ver qué ocurre!-Salió de la habitación era su oportunidad de escapar y fingir que no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Se encontró con su pequeña _hija_ en el pasillo a unos metros de su nueva habitación. A penas la niña la divisó corrió hacia ella- ¡Mamá!- Acunó a la pequeña en sus brazos, quien seguía llorando.

-Tranquila mi amor, mamá está aquí. No llores más, yo te cuidaré. ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Malo…motro- Señalaba con su dedito hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué?- No comprendía que ocasionó que Ashi estuviera tan asustada.

-Creo que intentó decir monstruo- Una somnolienta Nabiki aparecía por el pasillo frotándose intensamente los ojos- ¿Quizás le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?-

-Dejé la lámpara de la habitación encendida- La peliazul consolaba a la pequeña con suaves palmadas en su espalda, logrando que ella redujera el llanto a solo intensos suspiros.

-Bueno, creo que deberás convencerla que los monstruos no existen, no es divertido despertarse por el llanto de la niña. Personalmente prefiero dormir que estar en vela toda la noche. Por cierto, ¿mi cuñadito no se despertó?, que mal padre es, yo en tu lugar Akane buscaría a todo candidato para el puesto-

-Aquí estoy Nabiki, y si me desperté por el llanto de Ashi- El muchacho asomó su cabeza al pasillo, dejando casi la totalidad del cuerpo oculto tras la puerta de la habitación, para no dejar en evidencia su estado de excitación. Aunque no era lo más conveniente aparecer en escena, no pudo evitar reaccionar al escuchar a su cuñada de tildarlo de mal padre y de insinuar que Akane debería buscar otro para el papel. Eso jamás ocurriría, él no lo permitiría.

-Voy a intentar hacer dormir a Ashi- Con la niña entre sus brazos su prometida se dirigió a su antigua habitación.

- ¿No piensas acompañarla?- Lo cuestionó la mediana de los Tendo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, tu hermana puede sola- Para el artista marcial no pasó desapercibido que Nabiki lo estaba evaluando, y eso nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

-Ya veo…solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué estas ocultándote tras la puerta? ¿Qué escondes Saotome?-

El aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse y comenzar a tartamudear- Yooo…Naaada, nadaaa…¿Nooo se…a que teeee refieressss-

La risa de su cuñada retumbó en el pasillo- Cuñadito…en verdad, me conoces hace más de dos años, y todavía no entiendes que yo voy un pasó más adelante que ti….Creo que alguien está muy contento de tener a mi hermanita en tu futón, y ese alguien en este momento está en su máximo esplendor. Buenas noches- Sin esperar respuesta la castaña desapareció.

El apuesto artista marcial sumamente avergonzado cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en ella, maldiciendo por tener una cuñada tan astuta, solo esperaba que no intentará extorsionarlo con esa información.

* * *

-Vamos Ashi, bajo la cama no hay ningún monstruo. No debes tener miedo- La _joven madre_ arropaba a la niña intentando convencerla para que volviera a dormir.

-Motro malo…no dejes-

Dando la lucha por perdida Akane decidió permanecer en la cama con la pequeña- Dormiré contigo, pero solo esta noche. Tu eres una niña grande y debes dormir solita- Por lo menos quedarse en su habitación la salvaba de tener que mirar a la cara a su prometido, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo y fingir que no había sentido su cuerpo, sobretodo esa parte de su cuerpo…

* * *

-Akane, Akane despierta…se nos hará tarde…Vamos no seas dormilona-

-Mmmm…¿qué..qué Ranma?...¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Una adormilada peliazul intentaba abrir por completo los ojos, estaba durmiendo tan bien hasta que un suave zamarreo la despertó.

-En realidad estás en mi habitación…anoche te quedaste dormida con Ashi, supongo que ella no quería quedarse sola, por eso le hiciste compañía- El muchacho se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar su mochila para la escuela, no quería tener contacto visual con su marimacho, mucho menos siendo consciente de lo dulce que se ve al despertar, con el cabello revuelto y levemente sonrojada. Era demasiada tentación, y mal que mal era un hombre, tenía fuertes impulsos de tomar aquello que por derecho sabía que le pertenecía.

-Decidí traerte a dormir anoche, te fui a buscar al ver que tardabas demasiado- No iba a reconocer que estuvo cerca de una hora dando vueltas en el futón, hasta que no pudo resistir, y fue en busca de su prometida- Con el mal dormir que tienes era peligroso que permanecieras junto a Ashi, podías aplastarla o pegarle sin darte cuenta.

-¡Oye, no tengo mal dormir…solo que a veces me muevo un poco!-Replicó la aludida.

-Como tú digas pequeña. Es mejor que te levantes, mi mamá vino a despertarnos para que no lleguemos tarde a nuestra primera clase…y tienes que armarte de paciencia han decidido que hoy por la tarde tenemos que ir de compras con la niña…Así que te espero abajo bella durmiente- Le sonrió y sin más salió de la habitación.

-Ahhhhh- Ahogando el grito en la almohada Akane intentaba regularizar su respiración, consideraba que no era justo que el baka de su prometido tuviera ese efecto en ella, odiaba pero a la vez amaba cuando le sonreía de esa forma, como coqueteándole-_"Deja de pensar en esas cosas, él jamás se comportaría así….es solo mi imaginación, es lo que mi mente quiere creer…!Maldición, por qué tiene que ser tan guapo!._

* * *

-Vamos Ashi camina, solo hemos andado un par de cuadras. No seas perezosa mi amor- La menor de los Tendo intentaba convencer a la pequeña azabache que continuara caminando, pero se negaba rotundamente- Tenemos que ir a comprarte linda ropa, unos vestidos preciosos ¿No quieres unos zapatos nuevos?-

-Quero casa- La niña estaba escondida tras las piernas de Ranma, aferrada a sus pantalones-

-Princesita…vamos a comprar y luego a la casa. No tardaremos mucho, y después todos volveremos a la casa, no te preocupes- El joven intuía que su _hija_ temía que la dejaran sola nuevamente en la calle.

-Así es…vamos a comprar, ¿quieres un helado?- El truco de los dulces o golosinas nunca fallaba con los niños, la peliazul rogaba que funcionara con ella.

-¡Siiiii!-

-Entonces vamos-

-Upa…upa papá-

-No, no, nada de brazos, tienes que caminar Ashi. ¡Ranma ella tiene que caminar!, ¡no la tomes en brazos!.

-No te enfades Akane. Ella quiere ir de compras pero quiere que yo la lleve-

-La estás consintiendo demasiado-

-Lo que pasa es que te pones celosa que esta hermosa damita me prefiera a mi…ella ha sucumbido al encanto Saotome-

-Presumido- Las risas del artista marcial resonaron en el lugar.

* * *

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? ¿Buscas algo en particular?- Una hermosa joven se aproximó al ojiazul mientras el cargaba las prendas seleccionadas por su prometida para Ashi, las aludidas se paseaban por la tienda viendo las múltiples opciones, mientras él las observaba a la distancia.

-No se preocupe señorita-

-Me puedes llamar Hiromi, no me trates con tanta formalidad. Debemos ser de la misma edad- La sonrisa coqueta y el contoneo no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho, los años de experiencia siendo perseguido por las féminas, sobretodo sus autoproclamadas prometidas, le permitieron saber cuando una mujer estaba intentando ligar con él.

-Eres muy amable, pero estoy esperando que ellas elijan más ropa- Señaló a Akane quien le probaba un abrigo a Ashi.

-¡Que lindo! Acompañas a tus hermanas de compras, eso es muy considerado de tu parte- La vendedora se aproximó a él para posar su mano en el tonificado brazo. Ese acto puso en alerta al artista marcial, no quería tener problemas con su prometida. Además que le desagradaba que cualquiera lo tocara, eso estaba solo reservado para su tormento de ojos chocolates.

-¡Papaaaaa¡- Una contenta Ashi se acercaba corriendo hacia Ranma con un lindo vestido en sus manitos, pero su carrera terminó cuando se percató de la presencia de la mujer junto a su _padre_. Algo en la expresión de la pequeña cambio, para el joven Saotome fue evidente que la niña estaba molesta.

-¿Es tu…tu hija?-

-Ven princesita, que vienes a mostrarme- El muchacho se agachó para tomarla en brazos – Que lindo vestido. Sí, ella es mi hija…Se llama Ashi…Ashi Saotome Tendo, saluda a la señora- La pequeña le sacó la lengua y envolvió sus cortos brazos en el cuello del joven.

-¡Papa mío, tu vete…mío y de mamá Kane. ¡Mamaaaa!- La niña gritó llamando a su madre.

-¿Esa joven es su mamá? ¿Es tu esposa?-

Una presurosa Akane llegó inmediatamente- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?.

-Nada cariño, solo es que Ashi quería presentar a la familia a la señora dependienta- El joven la miraba intensamente, esperaba que los colores se subieran al rostro de su prometida. Y no se equivocó, la muchacha adquirió un color carmesí.

- Los dejo hacer sus compras tranquilos. Con permiso- Definitivamente su plan dio resultado y esa acosadora mujer se marchaba enojada, dejándolo tranquilo. El joven Saotome se felicitaba internamente por ser tan inteligente.

Cuando Akane se recuperó de la impresión ante el trato de su prometido, lo encaró- Oye, yo no te hablaba a ti, le preguntaba que pasaba a Ashi- Con sus manos en las caderas lo miraba esperando una explicación.

-¿En serio? Me rompes el corazón, yo pensaba que te referías a mí al decir mi amor- Puso su mejor cara de inocencia- Pequeña debes ser más cariñosa si quieres encontrar marido.

-Cállate imbécil, si no tuvieras a Ashi en brazos te molería a golpes- Se dio media vuelta y continuo buscando más prendas de vestir, intentando olvidarse de la molesta presencia del artista marcial.

-Gracias princesita, sin ti me hubiese costado alejar a esa mujer…Al parecer eres igual de celosa que tu madre-

-Mío papá-

* * *

-Estoy exhausta-

-Claro si no parabas de ir de un lado hacia otro viendo las tiendas. Te estás volviendo una adicta a las compras.

-No seas exagerado, solo compré lo que Ashi necesitaba- La niña dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la peliazul, la larga tarde de compras la dejó cansadísima.

-Yo también estoy agotado, además llevo todas las bolsas- El joven Saotome levantó los paquetes para recalcar su punto.

-No te quejes, yo cargo a Ashi-

-¿Jóvenes nos pueden decir hacia donde queda el templo Nasaki?- Una pareja de ancianas se acercaba a los prometidos- Estamos un poco desorientadas.

-Tienen que caminar tres cuadras hacia el sur, y luego seguir la calle principal- Respondió amablemente la joven Tendo.

-¿Mami?- El ruido de la conversación despertó a la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? Ya llegaremos a casa.

-Ohhh por kami…¿Es… es su hija?- Interrogó alarmada una de las mujeres.

-Ehhhh…sí- La confusión inundó a la muchacha, no entendía la preocupación que la señora mostraba en su rostro.

-¡Pero si son muy jóvenes! ¡A su edad esas cosas no se hacen!-

-Señora tranquilícese- Intentaba interceder el artista marcial.

-Esto debe ser culpa tuya muchacho…los hombres…los hombres ceden a sus instintos básicos…De seguro tu deshonraste a esta bella jovencita, debería darte vergüenza.

-Por tu estatura se ve que eres mayor que ella, es un delito seducir a jóvenes inocentes-La otra anciana se unió a su amiga en el ataque verbal al ojiazul.

-Señoras, por favor no es lo que ustedes…-

-No intentes explicarnos nada muchacha, esto no es culpa tuya…Este hombre es el responsable-

-¡Oigan!- Ranma estaba furioso de las acusaciones pero no sabía cómo enfrentar a este dúo de ancianas del demonio.

-Déjame adivinar, no estás casada- Una de las mujeres se acercó a Akane tomando su mano, dándole suaves golpes para reconfortarla- Y esta pobre bebé, ha nacido bajo el alero del pecado. Debes sufrir mucho querida, este hombre te ha convertido en una mujer deshonrada.

-¡Ya basta! ¡aléjese de mi prometida! ¡y ni se atreva a insultar a mi familia!- Cogiendo a Akane de la mano se abrió paso entre las mujeres para marcharse del lugar- ¡Y no se atrevan a seguirnos!.

Un alterado muchacho caminaba por las calles de Nerima, resoplando por lo bajo.

-Cálmate Ranma, no le hagas caso a esas ancianas. Lo más probable que estén un poco locas-

-¿Un poco?, pequeña ellas están dementes. Son un peligro para la sociedad-

-Bueno…no puedes culparlas totalmente…Somos una extraña….combinación, Ashi, tu y yo-

-Somos normales…Y la combinación se llama familia…nuestra familia-

* * *

**Sé que he tardado millones en actualizar, pero distintos factores me han impedido hacerlo con anterioridad. Este capítulo estaba terminado hace un tiempo, espero que la tardanza no les complique en continuar con el hilo de la historia.**

**En verdad, miles de disculpas. Lo siento mucho.**

**Gracias a todas y todos por comentar los capítulos anteriores.**

**Alisson.**


End file.
